


Wood Sage and Sea Salt

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: A ficlet: Timmy has been shopping London, he calls ArmieThis is fiction, I do not know these people.





	Wood Sage and Sea Salt

Wood Sage and Sea Salt

Timmy was in London - it was 6.00pm in New York, Armie had just got back from the theatre.

How'd it go dude?

Not bad, not bad - we still have a couple of rehearsals to go. Denis is getting there but I think we'll have to go with the understudy on the night. It's too much to expect him to just drop in and get it. Tricky re-working the moves, he wants to do it so it works for him.

That's how it goes with late changes. How do you feel - have you managed to talk with Ty about that scene where he keeps dropping the cue?

Yeah we spoke, he's fine. I think he just learnt it that way - I'll just have to watch him. What have you done today?

Went shopping...

Really?

Yes, really

What did you buy? You're such a tightwad, all your clothes come from shoots. Netflix is picking up everything else, whadya buy?

It's a secret

Oh so now we have secrets. Is it for me?

No.

Is it for your Mom?

No

Brian?

No

Will?

No

OK. So what else did you do?

Had a shower

OK, a shower... did you use what you bought in the shower?

Yes

What did you do in the shower?

Armie sat down, impulse was directing his hands downwards.

Nothing

Liar

Well... I thought of you

What were you thinking?

Things

Like

Your hands... how big they are...your long fingers...how smooth your palms are...I was remembering how it felt the last time you touched me.

Armie undid his trousers, the dick was itching to escape. It has been a long time.

Tell me what you did in the shower

I ran the water... warm... blood temperature... it felt like velvet on my body

Go on

I took some shower gel...Jo Malone's Wood Sage and Sea Salt...wiped my body...stroked myself...imagined what it would be like if you were here

Stroked yourself...tell me how

Armie put his hand on his dick

Well I used some of the gel...it smelt heavenly...lather...I remembered what your hands could do...cover me

Armie settled into chair, he was taking long leisurely strokes of his prick, lusting and listening to Timmy's raspy breathy voice.

Cover you...

My penis and my testicles

Armie sat up

Well that's killing the mood

It hasn't killed mine, my dick is hard

Concentration resumed

Armie remembered how it felt to hold Timmy, his hand increasing in tempo. His breath becoming short.

What are you doing now

I am lying on my bed...naked...I might take another shower...feeling very relaxed...

Where are your hands?

One is on my penis, I am stroking it, pulling it, feeling it getting tight...it feels nice...

Oh boy...

...the other is above my head...I can see myself in the mirror...can you imagine how I look...

Fuck...

Armie dropped the phone...


End file.
